


Disney for Adults

by nisakomi



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisakomi/pseuds/nisakomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which they dress up like princesses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney for Adults

_'messing with kyungsoo's head is a lot of fun'_.

this is the first thought sehun has when he stands next to yixing, their backs against the fridge, holding back laughter as kyungsoo lectures them about the mess in the kitchen, bemoaning the waste of food and the clean up effort.

moments earlier, sehun and yixing were working quietly in the kitchen, sehun overseeing a pot of instant noodles, and yixing rummaging through the cabinets for snacks. suddenly, a kernel of popcorn landed in sehun's pot of boiling water.

"what the actual fuck," he deadpaned.

hearing a giggle to his left, he looked over to see yixing laughing at him. sehun glared before flicking a spoonful of hot soup at yixing, who shrieked loudly. sehun let out a peal of laughter, and picking up the half full package of seasoning, he reached over to sprinkle some in yixing's hair. by the time kyungsoo had arrived, the entire kitchen was covered in a red kimchi flavouring paste and there were chips and popcorn crumbs everywhere.

 

 

"who did this?" kyungsoo asks, narrowing his eyes.

"sehun." yixing answers immediately.

"no, it was yixing ge."

"i don't have time for this," kyungsoo sighs, “who was it?”

"sehun," yixing says as sehun responds, "me."

kyungsoo pads off to find joonmyeon and sehun grins over at yixing.

joonmyeon does a double take and screams when he sees the kitchen.

"holy shit. you're on kitchen duty for the entire week, oh sehun. clean this mess up," joonmyeon yells.

"wait, but it was yixing," sehun says as yixing shyly admits, "i did it."

kyungsoo shoves them to the side. "you just told me it was sehun," he hisses. "get your story straight!"

yixing smiles peacefully, "kyungsoo's right. sehun did it."

"what, no it was yixing."

"he's lying. i misunderstood when i said i did it. i’m chinese remember?"

joonmyeon seethes, "both of you are cooking for the rest of the week. stop messing with our heads. yixing stop pretending you don't understand korean."

when they have the kitchen to themselves afterward, sehun and yixing collapse onto each other, laughing until they're on the verge of tears and hugging each other for their lives.

the exo dorm is stuck eating popcorn ramyun for the rest of the week.

 

 

chanyeol spits out a mouthful of half chewed popcorn at the dinner table. everyone recoils in disgust, and baekhyun rolls his eyes before wu fan passes him a napkin so he can clean up.

“what’s wrong with you?” wu fan asks pointedly.

“there’s popcorn in the ramyun!”

“what the fuck?” wu fan fishes into his bowl with his chopsticks before retrieving a soggy piece of popcorn. everyone turns to glare at yixing and sehun, who are doubled over the table and laughing silently.

joonmyeon slams his chopsticks down onto his bowl. “that’s it. the two of you are on kitchen and cleaning duty for a month." when they don't move, he narrows his eyes and seethes, "get back in there and make us real food before i beat both your asses.”

 

 

yixing blasts music when they cook. the thing is, when music plays, yixing dances. rihanna's disturbia is in the background as he stir fries broccoli when sehun looks up from where he's shifting through the contents of the fridge for instant chicken. yixing is mock grinding against the stove, eyes closed, mouth open, and hips moving sinfully. sehun opens his mouth and shifts his squatting position.

when yixing notices sehun watching, he starts performing. he smirks and body rolls before snaking a hand up his body and giving a particularly scandalous jerk of his pelvis. sehun stands up awkwardly and closes the fridge door. he adjusts the crotch of his jeans and waddles over to where yixing is before pressing their bodies flush against each other. yixing rotates his hips and sehun grinds back.

yixing turns around and bats his eyelashes at him. sehun licks his lips and smirks. 

both of them are incredibly hard when sehun finally snakes a hand into yixing's hair and pulls him in for a bruising kiss. yixing licks and sucks at sehun's lips and tongue before unzipping both of their pants and pulling down on their boxers. he takes both of their cocks into his hand and strokes firmly. he slides the palm of his hand against them, fingers quick and precise. yixing squeezes and keeps a tight grip, rubbing and tugging at their dicks. the jerks of his hand are fast and hard and the friction between them draws out a loud moan from sehun.

"is everything alright?" kyungsoo calls.

"yes!" yixing squeaks before shoving his pants down to his knees and turning back around to face the stove. yixing grabs sehun's hand and pulls it down to wrap around yixing's cock. sehun ruts against yixing's ass in sharp, hard thrusts. yixing tries to continue cooking as sehun rests his head on yixing's shoulder and starts feeling an ache in his wrist from the angle as he jacks yixing off. sehun feels yixing tilt his head back as he gets closer and runs his thumb over yixing's slit. sehun jerks his hips forward, once, twice, before coming all over yixing's ass cheeks. yixing grips the handlebar of the oven when he comes, releasing a loud breath.

 

 

“the vegetables are a little salty,” lu han comments, with a sparkle in his eye.

“yeah they kind of have a distinct taste to them, like –“ kyungsoo’s eyes go very round and he splutters a bit before deciding not to finish what he was going to say next.

“i like salty food!” chanyeol declares and wu fan mutters something about chanyeol dying early of heart disease to his right.

when they’re washing dishes later, sehun hisses, “i thought i told you not to get any semen in the vegetables!”

“oh is that what i was supposed to translate your moaning into?” yixing glares.

they huff and ignore each other for approximately a minute before they both dissolve into giggles.

“did you see kyungsoo’s face i thought he was going to throw a conniption oh my fucking god that was fucking awesome let's do it again please,” sehun wheezes.

“that was fucking hilarious,” yixing responds.

“hey, do you think semen cleans dishes?”

 

 

after the incident in the kitchen, sehun becomes the first exo member to learn what lu han and yixing do every saturday at 4 in the afternoon. the secret event involves sehun being blindfolded and led into lu han's room. when he can see again, he's behind a screen.

"change," someone says snappily.

he looks around him to find a large, pink, fluffy dress. it looks like the kind of thing princess aurora would have worn (not that sehun knows anything about disney princesses).

"no underwear," he's informed.

sehun strips before shimmying into the princess dress. it's tight across his shoulders and splays around his legs. it probably was meant to reach his ankles, but cuts off just above his knees. he notices a tiara hanging and sets it gingerly on his head.

"eyes closed."

sehun closes his eyes as he's led into a chair and he feels the sweep of a make up brush on his face. someone applies foundation, powder, and blush to his face, and eyeliner on his top eyelid.

"look up," he opens his eyes to see lu han wielding a brush and a jar of gel eyeliner. it's applied to his water line before his eyelashes are curled and mascara done. he keeps his mouth hanging open through the entire process. lu han applies purple glittery eye shadow to his eyes and he feels a wig being fitted over his head. the last part of the transformation is lip gloss squeezed onto his lips which he smacks together and squeezes to spread evenly along his mouth. when he darts his tongue out, he tastes strawberry.

"eyes closed." he's told again, before lithe fingers wrap around his wrist and when he's told to open his eyes again, he's standing in front of a mirror. yixing is to his right, in a yellow ball gown with a wig piled on his head and eyelashes covered in jewels. lu han is to his left, in a blue dress with his wig tied into a low side ponytail. his cheeks are rosy and eyes sparkling.

"princesses," yixing says softly, "we look gorgeous, right?"

"i've always wanted to be a princess," sehun says seriously.

lu han gives a tinkling laugh and claps his hands together, "tea time!" he announces giddily.

they sit at a miniature table set (sehun has no idea where they found such a thing or how they got it into the dorm) and sip tea from a delicate china set.

"you know, when you said in the interview you have heart to hearts while drinking tea, i had no idea it'd be like this."

lu han's eyes crinkle into half moons and yixing smiles wryly. they look at each other for a moment before silently, lu han spoons a bite of strawberry cake into yixing's mouth. sehun can't tell if the cream smeared across the corner of his mouth is on purpose or not. lu han leans over and licks it all off, pink tongue darting from the icing to yixing's lips and they kiss tenderly. sehun becomes aware of his semi hard state and feels his dick chafe against the crinoline of the dress.

lu han leans back from kissing yixing and squeezes his hand firmly around yixing's inner thigh, crinkling the fabric of yixing's dress. he straightens himself up, only to bend at the waist and giving sehun a full view of his ass. sehun licks his lips at smooth skin, and imagines what it would be like to squish the flesh there.

lu han makes quick work of yixing's dress, unzipping and removing the straps so just the skirt remains. he takes handfuls of strawberry cake and smears it all over yixing's torso before beckoning to sehun. they kiss over yixing's chest and then descend to lick at the dessert on yixing's skin. sehun swirls his tongue around a nipple, lapping at the icing and sucking to get all the flavor. yixing moans and arches his back. they maneuver off the chairs and onto the floor. lu han sucks softly and bites at yixing's skin to get mouthfuls of the cake. he takes a bite of cake and icing into his mouth before pressing his mouth to yixing's so that yixing can also have a taste. sehun laps at yixing's hand and lu han dips his tongue into yixing's navel. it takes a while, but they finish cleaning yixing's body. yixing is licking cake off of lu han's fingers when sehun realizes that the bottle of lube was hidden inside the cake.

sehun watches as lu han reaches under the teapot for a condom before unwrapping it and pushing sehun's dress up to his waist and rolling the condom onto sehun's cock. sehun remains complicit through the entire process, mouth dry as yixing offers him a show.

lu han coats his own fingers in lube and starts fingering himself. sehun's cock twitches as lu han's fingers pull in and out of his ass, scissoring and prodding until lu han's butt cheeks tremble. sehun slicks up his dick with lube and pushes into lu han's ass while lu han focuses on the opening of yixing's anus. lu han rubs small circles around the ring of skin and gently presses his tongue into yixing's hole. from his standing position, sehun has a good view of lu han's bent over body and yixing, who is on his back, with his legs swung up and quivering under lu han's mouth. sehun lets lu han clench and unclench around him without moving, relishing the heat and tightness. he's pretty sure he's going to get close just from standing there. but then lu han stops probing yixing's butt hole and shoves his ass back against sehun's dick.

"move." lu han instructs in a muffled voice and sehun gasps before bucking his hips. lu han has one finger in yixing's ass, stroking and pushing. his mouth is wrapped around the length of yixing's cock. lu han licks as sehun shoves himself in and out of lu han's ass. lu han squeezes tightly around him and tells him, "faster" around a mouthful of yixing's dick. sehun pounds into him, squeezing his eyes closed at the tightness and enjoying the sparkliness of their dresses around them. it makes sehun feel perfect and pretty to shove himself deep into lu han's ass, perky and tight. the sounds of lu han's mouth slurping and skin slapping against skin as sehun thrusts hard and fast into lu han mix with the moans and pants each of them lets out.

yixing and sehun intertwine their fingers around fistfuls of lu han's hair.

"fucking princesses," lu han snarls. he snaps his head back and his tiara falls off. he gives his head a shake to loosen his hair and bites out, "fucking harder, oh sehun, if you want to join one of our tea parties ever again."

sehun lifts his skirt up with two fingers, sticking his pinkie out.

"you're so cute in pink," yixing says before hissing because sehun drives forcefully into lu han and lu han lets out a scream, grazing yixing's dick with teeth. yixing retaliates by yanking at lu han's hair and lu han begins bobbing up and down with a ferocity that makes sehun feel for his neck and jaw. lu han licks and sucks and hollows his cheeks prettily, blush emphasizing cheek bones. sehun drills lu han's ass before he's shuddering and lu han pulsates around him with the force of his own orgasm, covering his dress with come. yixing comes into lu han's mouth and lu han swallows forcefully, withdrawing two fingers from yixing's ass and lifting them into his mouth to lick them clean.

"these will have to be dry cleaned," lu han says matter-of-factly when they're lying on his bed later, naked and spent. "i’ll probably have to go tomorrow, or else we won't have time before next saturday."

sehun can't wait to be a princess again.

 

 

the next time exo performs mama as a 12 person band, sehun almost can’t keep in his laughter every time yixing does a hip thrust. so when they meet in the middle, going in for their usual handshake, sehun runs his thumb along yixing’s hand. it’s evocative of the time sehun had done much the same to another body part and yixing had ended up coming over the vegetables.

the resulting backstage sex is rushed and brutal – they have condoms but no lube and yixing ends up taking all of sehun’s cock with the help of spit and trying to ignore the discomfort by focusing his concentration on sucking lu han’s dick.

a day later, exo-m flies out to beijing and yixing’s ass is uncomfortable the entire plane ride there.

by the time saturday rolls around, sehun doesn’t have the chance of completing his transformation into a princess. he’s left by himself in korea, but lu han promises saturday afternoon tea time can be turned into saturday night QQ time.

sehun locks the door to his room and settles into the squishy rolling chair before turning on his laptop. after a few moments, a small box appears in the upper right corner of his screen and a picture of lu han with the words xiao lu han is online flashes in front of him. he scrambles to open the QQ window and hits video call immediately.

lu han and yixing’s blurry faces appear in front of him. they’re both lying down with their stomachs to the bed, and sehun can make out yixing’s legs swinging in the background. he’s wearing some sort of green shimmery pants but when he takes a closer look, he realizes it’s a mock mermaid tail. they grin and greet sehun before standing up. after adjusting the laptop so that the webcam captures their full bodies, sehun sees that yixing’s outfit is complete with a fuchsia bra. he doesn’t have time to wonder where they found that because his attention turns to lu han, who is wearing a turquoise see-through skirt that goes to his ankles, but with a slit up all the way to the waistband and a matching bandeau.

“go put on the costume we left in your closet,” they tell him, and he stumbles backward to find a gown with a blue top and yellow skirt.

they’ve collapsed back onto the bed and he strips in front of them, pulling off his shirt to reveal his torso, skin stretched across ribs and his pale belly. then, he disposes of his pants and underwear, tossing both into a laundry hamper. he shrugs himself into the dress with difficulty, and doesn’t bother to zip up the back.

“snow white,” yixing breathes happily.

“ariel, jasmine,” sehun nods back at them.

“well sehun-ah, since we had to leave you alone today, i think it’s only fair that you get to call the shots!” lu han sings.

“lu han hyung should top. i want to see him fucking someone else.”

“but sehun-ah, i love bottoming,” lu han whines.

yixing giggles, “you have no idea how often he tops though.”

lu han winks at sehun before disappearing.

yixing blows a kiss at sehun and wiggles his legs to give the impression of a swimming mermaid. sehun giggles quietly. when lu han returns, he adjusts the webcam so sehun has a better view of their mouths. lu han and yixing kiss with a lot of tongue, mouths kept open to give sehun a full picture. sehun can’t see saliva, but their pixelated lips reflect the light. sehun sticks his tongue out and wets his own lips slowly, taking as long as the show.

eventually, lu han works his way down yixing’s neck, sucking at collarbones before reaching to pinch yixing’s nipple through the fabric of the bra. a hand reaches up to adjust the webcam and the screen shakes before focusing on lu han’s hand, which is squeezing methodically at yixing’s crotch. sehun’s hand falls into his lap.

lu han peels off the pants and sehun squints at the screen a little. yixing’s dick is a lot more pixelated than in real life. lu han’s hand pumps slowly, and sehun can still hear them kissing. the webcam fumbles a bit and suddenly his screen is filled with an up close and personal shot of yixing’s ass. it’s fucking glorious. sehun has to unzip his jeans and shift himself. he hears a cap click open, the sound of lube squirting and then lu han runs his index finger along the skin just behind yixing's balls and sehun thinks he's never heard anything sexier than that moan. the same finger pushes into yixing's ass, pulls out slowly, and is inserted back in. sehun sees it wiggling and sehun palms his cock slowly. he picks up the pace when a middle finger is inserted and then the index finger is removed only for a ring finger to enter. sehun runs his fingers along the length of his dick in time to the probing of lu han’s fingers, and listens to yixing’s quiet mewling.

they adjust their positions and sehun watches as lu han lifts his skirt up to his waist and settles with his head back against the pillow. he’s already got a condom on. sehun squeezes himself tightly when yixing sinks himself down onto lu han slowly, eyes squeezed shut at the sensation. he's propped up against an elbow, and when yixing’s mouth parts open sehun has to bite his lip, eyes glued to the screen as lu han’s cock disappears into him, thrusting in and out rhythmically.

he watches as yixing’s balls bob up and down and lu han grunts, fucking yixing’s ass without a lot of precision. all sehun’s eyes see is cock, he watches lu han thrust his hips up and yixing angling his ass down to meet lu han’s thrusts. yixing’s voice does a warbly thing and sehun has to bite his bottom lip. lu han pauses and yixing sits upright and supports himself with his hand and begins to ride lu han. he bounces up and down, rotating his hips and slamming his ass down back onto lu han. sehun strokes himself furiously, keeping pace with yixing. it’s like watching him dance, all flourishing moves and fluid movements.

lu han tilts his pelvis upward and yixing gasps, arching his back.

“don’t – don’t let yixing hyung come,” sehun’s voice is a bit strangled sounding.

lu han scrambles to reach around to yixing’s cock, making an unbearably tight ring around the base with his fingers and yixing whimpers. the sound goes straight to sehun’s groin and he speeds up his pace. lu han’s back to thrusting into yixing, panting loudly as yixing moans. after some quick erratic thrusts, lu han reaches his other hand to pump yixing’s dick. lu han comes while thrusting sharply into yixing who clenches instinctively when lu han lets out a loud guttural moan.

he watches yixing whose trembling is sensed even by the camera. his tongue is between his teeth, eyes closed, and the look of pain combined with the little gasp are what send sehun over. sehun comes in quick spurts, not knowing whose name he should be shouting. thick, white come lands everywhere, narrowly missing his right eye. when his breathing evens again, he looks up and whispers, “okay, now.”

lu han releases the ring of his fingers and continues pumping as yixing bucks up, neck strained and hips arching up.

sehun sinks bonelessly into his chair, absentmindedly wiping come off of yellow satin. yixing and lu han lie breathlessly, limbs intertwined with each other.

“hey princess,” yixing says to get his attention.

“we’ll be back before you know it,” lu han reminds him.

sehun’s cock twitches and he pouts “next time, you guys have to worship my dick. and call it princess.”


End file.
